1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fences for equestrian sports.
2. Prior Art
A fence for equestrian sports comprises generally one or more horizontally extending poles, supported at each end.
The pole or poles may be supported by, for example, rigid pillars or posts or by empty oil barrels. If a horse should stumble or fall and the horse or rider hit such a pillar, post or barrel, serious injury may result. Stumbling or falling is particularly likely to occur with young horses undergoing training.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1561 869 discloses a cavaletto in the form of a horizontal pole, each end of which is permanently secured, by screwing or mortising, to a rectangular support plate disposed perpendicularly to the length of the pole. Each rectangular support plate has a recess, semi-circular in section, in the middle of each of its circumferential sides, and the end of the pole is secured in one of these recesses, with one half of the cross section of the pole received in the recess and the other half protruding. To vary the height of the pole, the cavaletto is rotated about the length of the pole. Thus the sides of the two plates to which the pole is attached may face upwards,downwards, or to either side, (as seen in side elevation), so that the pole is at an upper, lower or intermediate height. One of more such cavaletti may be used to build a horse jump.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pole support which enables a fence to be readily built and dismantled, which enables the height of the fence to be varied easily and quickly, which is safe in use, and which can be easily stored and transported.